Stuck in the Future
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Be wary, Mary Sue and rubbish ensue. During the Golden Age, Edmund had allowed himself to fall in love with a girl from modern America. Now he's back in England, and will do anything to see her again. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One**_

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

Author's Note: AU. Yeah, cause Lucy's 15, Ed's 16, Su's 17, and Peter's 18, almost 19.

**England: 1 August 1940: 1:56 PM**

"Su, come off it! We could get back to Narnia one day! Pete, Ed and I all miss it too!" fifteen-year-old Lucy Pevensie pleaded with her inconvincible older sister, Susan.

"You don't understand! Any of you!"

"Oh. I see. You miss Daniel. You don't think I miss Lise?" Edmund angrily asked his sister, then he left the room.

"Susan! Look what you've done! You've no right to remind Edmund of Lise, his _wife_. I had thought you were still Susan the _Gentle_. But I suppose I was wrong." Peter left to comfort his brother.

As Lucy passed by, she gave Susan a look that read _you went way too far_.

Susan just started to cry. Not in self-pity, but because she felt horrible saying those things to her brother, her _family_.

* * *

When she felt that Edmund might possibly forgive her (an hour or so later), she went to find him. She supposed he was in his room, so that's where she looked first. When he saw her, he turned his head.

"Go. Away." Edmund told her through gritted teeth.

"Look, Ed, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. And to show it to you, I might have a way for you to see Lise."

Edmund instantly brightened.

"How then?"

"I'm not too sure. But I remember Professor Kirke chatting with Aunt Polly and they mentioned some way to see the future. The professor said 'anyone wishing to see the future must simply lie down, and concentrate on what they wish to see, and if they see it, it will happen' and yes, I really heard this. I also heard some centaurs talking about the same thing."

"That may just be crazy enough to work!" Peter exclaimed.

"Oh, do let's try it, Edmund. Please?" Lucy put on her most pathetic face. Even though she was fifteen, it still had a huge effect on her siblings. Edmund had to smile.

"Alright, Lu, you win. So, Su, how, exactly, do we do this?"

"I shan't repeat it until you forgive me."

"I forgive you, Susan, otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you at all."

"We simply lie on the floor, hold hands, and relax. We do need to think of Lise when we fist saw her, though."

So that is exactly what they did. It was hardly thirty minutes later when all four siblings were in full concentration. But, little did they know, they had a great surprise in store for them when they woke up.

* * *

**America: February 3rd, 2006: 3:02 PM**

Sixteen-year-old Elizabeth Emily Summerfield, or Lise as she was commonly known as, was on her way from school. This was the first day she drove her Land Rover to school. She lived with her older sister, Jessica (who was currently away at college), in a big house in a small town in a small state in America (AN: too many 'ins' I know).

This was her one-year-and-six-month anniversary away from Narnia. She missed everything, the fauns, the nobles, the talking animals, the woods, the air, the ocean. But she especially missed the Pevensies, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. She missed Edmund the most, but that was because she had been in love with him there, and had yet to find a guy anywhere vaguely distantly close to being as well, perfect for her as him. They _had_ been married back there, and she still felt she loved him. She missed him more each day.

"Eddy," she sighed, using her nickname for him. Yes, they did have pet nicknames, which they developed while they were courting. She had been Lizzie, and he had been Eddy. Nothing so mushy like 'sweetiekins'. Yuck. She hated _those_ kind of pet names.

Before Lise knew it, she had reached her street. She turned into it, and pushed the button that opened the garage. She drove in, and parked. She got out, closed the garage and car doors, and went into her house. She went to the kitchen to get a granola bar, and to dump her backpack somewhere (like on her sister's favorite chair), then she headed up to her room. But she didn't know, like you and I do, that she had a pleasant shock in store for her.

.:A:N:. Yeah it might be not so good, but you still should review, out of the kindness of your hearts. :) yeah I know, too philosophical.

NarnianAslan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

When Lise came in, she saw that on her floor were the four Pevensies, sleeping. She dropped her granola bar.

"Oh. My. God. Holy Crap! I must be dreaming!"

"No, I don't think you are." Lise would recognize that voice anywhere, it was Edmund!

"Eddy!"

"Lizzie!"

The couple embraced.

"I missed you so much. I mean seriously. It's been a year and a half."

"Wow, that long? It was only a month for me."

"You're sixteen now, then?"

Edmund nodded

"I am too! That's so weird! You're not a year older than me now. How'd you get here?"

"I don't exactly know. Su does, though. But I wouldn't ask her."

"Why not?"

"She's been far too logical lately."

"Typical for Su though, isn't it?"

Edmund nodded. "I suppose you're right. She just wasn't that way in Narnia."

"Hi Liza!" came a girl's voice, which Lise knew was Lucy.

"Lu!"

Lise hugged her old friend.

"Hello? How abut me?" Peter had woken up.

"Peter!" She hugged him too.

"Elizabeth Emily Summerfield," came Susan's very feminine voice.

"Susan Marie Pevensie. Oh Su! It's so good to see you! I missed you guys so much!"

"I missed you too, Lise. I missed having a _fun_ sister." Lucy said. Susan glared at her.

"Well I miss having a _nice_ sister." Susan said. Lucy stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly, a voice came from downstairs.

"Lise, you here? 'Member the sleepover? It's me, Nicky! Ria's here too!"

"Oh my gosh! In so totally forgot! C'mon! You just _have_ to meet my friends!"

She grabbed Edmund and Lucy by their arms and practically pulled them out of her room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Susan and Peter followed. When they were all there, they found two teenage girls, standing in the room, with shocked expressions on their faces. The girl on the left had light blonde hair, and silver blue eyes which were wide open with a look one has during one's birthday, when one is opening presents. The girl on the left was a complete opposite of the girl on the right, dark brown hair, and dark, dark green eyes, which were dancing with delight. Lise herself looked as if she could be a sister to either girl, with light brown hair, that had sun streaks of blonde, and blue-green-silver eyes.

Lise let go of Lucy's arm and held Edmund's hand.

"Lise! You could've told me you were having _celebrities _over! I'm not prepared," the blonde said to her friend. For Peter, Susan, and Edmund all looked like the actors that had played them (Lucy had blonde hair, and was not eight, she was fourteen, almost fifteen).

"Nicky, these aren't celebrities."

"Then who are they? And why do they look so much like celebs?"

"Nicky, Ria, meet the Pevensies."

"No way! That's even better than celebs!" Ria squealed.

"Not better, almost," Nicky corrected. You see, Nicky had a huge thing for William Moseley (who I probably don't need to tell you, played Peter), and it was her life's dream to meet him.

"Anyway," Lise interrupted, "This is Peter," she gestured to Peter, "Susan," she gestured to Susan, "Edmund," She gesture to Edmund and smiled, "and Lucy."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Nicky, I'm seventeen. Ria here," She gestured to Ria, "is sisteen and six months."

"I'm eighteen." Peter started

"Sixteen as of yesterday," Edmund said getting the hint.

"I'm fourteen, but I'm almost fifteen, just one more month!" Lucy said with much pep.

Susan talked, Lise had noticed, as if she was still a queen in Narnia, "I am seventeen years of age." She said lastly.

"Nice to meet you all. But we should get hair dye and new clothes, as theirs are way out of fashion." Nicky said to Lise.

"Hey, are you two a couple? Lise, did you tell me the truth that you went to Narnia?" Ria asked.

"Yes and yes. I told both of you the truth, but not the whole truth. Edmund and I were sort of married in Narnia."

.:A:N:. yeah… I originally had this chapter longer, but I decided to end it there. Please review. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, if there's anything I can work on.

NarnianAslan


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

"Wait- married? And you chose to keep _that_ from us?" Nicky asked her.

"Well," Lise started, "I kind of thought you didn't believe me. So I figured, if I told you, you'd call me mad, and tell me 'if you must obsess, obsess over something _real_' and Ria would be happy, so I told her, and Lecia. No offence but, you're too convinced that the only thing that's real is what you can see, just because your mother told you that. It's not true, I always knew that. Besides, Peter suggested that we not tell anyone we think might not believe us. I knew you wouldn't. Logic is just as important as imagination. Logic is not more important. If you don't have imagination you end up like some boring talk show host. If you don't have logic, you die young (usually). Like in Harry Potter. Dumbledore had logic and imagination. He lived for over one hundred years."

"I think I get it. But… Let's call Lecia and get to the mall. I'll drive Lecia, Ria, Peter, Susan, and me in my van. You drive Edmund and Lucy. We'll meet in the food court. At the vegetarian place."

"Okay. Then we'll go get their hair dyed. Then, we'll er," Ria continued.

"Get clothes, they need something, well, _modern_." Lise finished.

"You call Lecia. If she's into her writing, we'll all ride in the van. Wait. Why don't we do that anyway? It's an eight-seater."

"Sure." Lise went into the living room, picked up the phone and dialed Lecia's number.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other end.

"Hi, Alicia. Hey, do you want to go the mall? We've got a major problem."

"What is it?"

"Umm well, hold on a sec." she put down the phone and gestured Edmund over. He picked up the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Who's this?"

"Edmund. Who's this?"

"Like Edmund Pevensie?"

"I am Edmund Pevensie."

"Yeah right."

"I am. Lise told you she and I were married right?"

"Yes, _Edmund_."

"Did she tell you that she was wearing a white gown, Narnian in fashion, made of mist, with trim of pure gold, an emerald necklace, and a tiara that was also pure gold, and set with emeralds? And that her engagement ring was solid gold with a diamond set in it, and that her tiara was replaced with a circlet of Narnian gold set with emeralds? That it was the very same one Queen Helen wore on her first outing in the Western Wood?"

There was no reply, just a scream on the other end. Edmund handed the phone back to Lise. Alicia came back on.

"I believe him. So, when do you want me to be ready?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Kay. See you."

"Bye Lease." Lise hung up. She turned to everyone who was sitting on the (rather large) couch and loveseat. Edmund was laughing.

"She actually screamed. She never thought we would come," He managed to get out. Lise threw a pillow at him.

"Quit it."

"So, let's go." Nicky said.

They left the house (Lise made sure to lock up) and got into the van. Ria got into the passenger's seat, Nicky got into the driver's seat, Lucy, Susan, and Peter got into the very back, and Edmund and Lise sat in the middle row of seats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they picked up Alicia, they went to the mall. They quickly parked and got into the mall. It was only 4 PM so they went straight to the drugstore. They picked up temporary dye for Peter, and highlight kits for Edmund and Susan (their hair was too dark to dye).

After that, they went to several clothing stores and got clothes for all four.

In the end, Susan had gotten ten tops, five skirts, two pairs of jeans, a stylish coat (it was February, they needed coats!) and about 7 pairs of shoes.

Lucy had gotten 11 tops, 9 skirts, a double breasted wool coat, and four pairs of shoes.

Edmund and Peter both got 10 shirts, 7 pairs of jeans, a coat, and sneakers (it was the least they could get away with between four girls).

By time they were done, it was 5:30. They went to the food court, and ate dinner. Then they all went to Lise's house for a massive sleepover.

Author's note: So sorry this is so short. The next one will be too, as I'm just writing it on the computer. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

Lise, Ria, Nicky, Lecia, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all had a fun time at the sleepover. They watched the Narnia movies all night, and ate popcorn and marshmallows (they didn't cook them). All the Pevensies had gotten pajamas, so all that was left was to dye their hair.

Ria was the expert at hair. She had dyed her hair herself (she even highlighted Lise's hair before). So, she dyed Peter's hair light brown, and added caramel highlights to Susan's hair. To Edmund, she highlighted it several shades of brown so that it looked natural. Lucy looked unrelated to the other three and wanted her hair dyed light brown with caramel highlights. Ria had to give in (as I mentioned before, the pathetic face is _very_ effected), so she dyed and highlighted Lucy's hair.

"We need a letter saying that they're new students." Nicky pointed out the next day.

"Oh shit! What're we going to do?" Lise said. Lise obviously was stressed out. She hardly ever cursed in Narnia. Well, maybe that was because she was in Narnia, but she didn't curse that much in America either.

"No problem. I already have the program up." Lecia was on the computer and calling from the office. Lise, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund went in.

"So, what do you want your 'names' to be?"

"Cecile Johnson," Susan said decisively.

"How about, Alexander Johnson? I mean, we all have to be related, right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. You probably do. So Cecile, Alexander, what about you Edmund?"

"Er- I haven't given this any thought, how about you ask Lucy?"

"Okay, Lucy?"

"Gabriella."

"Okay, Alexander, Cecile, Gabriella, and…"

"Edward. Not so different. I can't get used to something too different."

"Alexander, Cecile, Edward, and Gabriella Johnson, am I right?"

"Yes," Susan and Lucy said.

"Yeah," Peter and Edmund responded.

"Okay. And Print. Thanks. You will start tomorrow. All of us will be in the same grade, and different classes. Lucy, you'll be with Ria, Peter, you'll be with Nicky, Edmund will be with Lise, and Susan, you'll be with me."

"Glad that's all worked out. So, Lise, where's your sister, you had said you lived with her, but I haven't seen her," Susan asked her.

"Oh Jess? She's away at college. I never thought she would get in. I mean Jessica _Summerfield_, college? Sorry. I'm just being crazy. It's all that sugar I put in my tea, and the caffeine from it."

"What d'you mean? You're like that all the time!" Lecia exclaimed.

"Not _all _the time." Ria had come in.

"Thanks, Ria. But Nicky was. Member? She was crazy."

"You and I were too. So was Lecia, or so you say."

"She was always more mature, but like a sort of Digory Kirke-Polly Plummer sort of way. Like y'know. Alicia! Help me out here!"

"Wait- Kirke? Professor Kirke?" Peter asked.

"Yep. You never knew he was in Narnia?"

"We figured he had been. But Aunt Polly too?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, they were there when Narnia was created. If it weren't for them, there'd have been no Queen Helen or King Frank. Yeah, they accidentally let them in. With Fledge. He was a cab horse. His name was Strawberry."

"Really? Wow. Never knew that," Susan commented.

"How'd he get turned into a flying, talking horse?" Lucy asked.

"Er, I think, I _think_ Aslan breathed on him," Lise responded.

"No, Fledge joined the group of animals that were to be talking. Then to assist Digory Kirke, Aslan asked him if he would like to be a flying horse, (he said yes, of course), and Aslan made him that way," Lecia said knowledgeably.

"How'd you know that without checking?" Peter asked.

"Lecia here is a super genius of all things Narnia, Harry Potter, and most anime and manga." Lise told him.

Alicia looked at her doubtfully. She shook her dark head. Her dark hair miraculously stayed in place.

"No way… If anyone is a super genius with Narnia its you, Lise. And I think Ria holds the title of most knowledgeable Potter fan _with_ me. Nicky used to she just well…"

"Became popular," Ria and Lise finished together.

Nicky knocked on the door.

"Hello? Um Lise, Ria, Lease? Jennifer's having a party and I said I would go, so I have to go."

"Kay, see you later," Lise told her.

"Actually, She invited us all (that's to say me and her friends) to stay until Monday. School's Monday. Two days. So I'll see you then."

"It's okay Nicky, we'll meet you at my locker," Lise told her.

"Well…"

"You have to meet her. Okay… But you have to show Peter around."

"I can't they'll think I'm a geek."

"Fine, Nicky. I will," Ria told her. "Just hang out with them then."

"Maybe I will, Ria."

"Maybe? Maybe? What are you eight? And just call me Catherine from now on. You can't even use Maria!"

"Fine. I'll leave."

Without another word, Nicky left.

Ria turned around and threw herself on the couch.

"I hate her. We used to be best friends. Lise you remember it. She was so nice and fun then. She made us laugh and feel better. But lately, she's only gotten on my nerves. I wish she were never popular. Then maybe we'd still be friends."

"Maybe. But, Cat, you can't expect her to just have us. It's Nicky. She's always had a lot of friends," Lise tried to comfort her friend.

"Cat? You haven't called me that forever. Since eighth grade. That's three years ago. But what does it matter? I think we might've just lost our oldest friend, Lise."

"If she was a real friend, she wouldn't have just blown up on us. She's been gone since I got back from Narnia. Maybe even longer," Lise told her.

"That's when I started hanging out with you guys."

"Yea," Ria and Lise said together.

"Don't let's mope around about this. Su can make some tea, and I'll bake cookies, chocolate chip. Then Lise, Ed, Su and I will show you guys the best of Narnia food that we can make." Lucy told her.

"Really?" Ria (or Cat) and Lecia asked at the same time.

"Of course! That is, if the rest of you are up for it." She turned to the other four, who nodded.

So, Ria went to sit on the couch, and Lecia went on the loveseat to read her manga book. Lucy, Edmund, Lise, Susan, and Peter went in the kitchen, which was separate from the living room.

"So, Susan, boil the water. Lise, get the things we need for the cookies, and Ed, get some milk for the cookies."

"What do I do?" Peter asked.

"Go sit with Ria, and put in the fourth Harry Potter movie, that's her favorite," Lise instructed.

"Okay," Peter said, and went to do just that.

By time everything was finished, Peter and Ria were great friends. They all ate and drank (tea and milk of course), and watched the movie.

_**.:A:N:. So I have a few questions for this one. **_

_**Will Nicky be sorry and be friends again?**_

_**Will the Pevensies fit in at school?**_

_**Whom will Peter go out with (note: not Lecia)?**_

_**Should I call Catherine Maria Cat or Ria (Her full name is Catherine Maria Ranaldia Fonda)?**_

_**PLEASE NOTE: THIS STORY SHOULD BE NO LONGER THAN 8 MORE CHAPTERS! THAT'S TWELVE (12) TOTAL PEOPLE. IT WILL PROBABLY BE LESS THAN THAT.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

**_Chapter Five_**

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

**Author's Note: I have a feeling there might only be two-three chapters after this. This should be moderately long. And no hard feelings to anyone mentioned. Except for Tommy. I'm still mad at you Tommy. **

**America: March 4 2006: 3:30 PM**

It had been a month and Nicky still hadn't talked to Ria, Lise, Lecia, Edmund, Lucy, Susan or Peter. Lucy had turned fifteen, with an ice cream cake complements of Ria. Peter and Susan were fitting in perfectly with the semi-popular people (they avoided the popular crowd because Nicky was there), whilst Edmund and Lucy were not. They mostly had Lise and her friends (and Peter and Susan of course).

Today, Ria had taken Susan and Peter to archery lessons (They had signed up for them), and Lucy was over Lecia's reading and talking. That left Edmund and Lise with nothing to do.

"I'm so bored," Lise said to no one in particular, though only Edmund was there.

"Me too."

"I got an idea though," Lise told him.

"What?"

"Prank call."

"Who?"

"Hmm… I don't know. Wait! I have a list of prank calls that I've been making since sixth grade." She went upstairs and came back down about ten minutes later with a folder. "My list."

"Who's first?"

"Umm someone I haven't seen in years… how about this kid named Will? He was on my bus in sixth grade and in my class in fifth. I haven't seen him since sixth grade though."

"Sure, if you want to."

"Kay. I'll just dial the number and," Lise heard a ringing on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Lise disguised her voice.

"Who's this?"

"Olivia. Don't you remember me Will?"

"Umm sure… Sixth grade right?"

"And fifth."

"You'd never guess what happened!"

"You finally made up with Lise?"

"No. Please! I haven't talked to her since she moved! Something else."

"I dunno."

"I gave up rock music. Yeah. Me. Miss Olivia Thurston."

"You? I don't believe it."

"Yep. I'm all pop music now."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously. Well gotta go. Bye."

"See you."

"Oh and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I've always thought you were hot."

"Oh. Thanks. I've always liked you too Olivia."

"Well I have to go. Bye"

"Bye."

Lise hung up the phone.

"Ha! It may have taken me five years, but vengeance is so worth the wait. Who next?"

"How about this bloke?" Edmund pointed to a name on the list. Erik Weatherby.

"Oh him umm no. He was my friend. And Nicky's too."

"Oh? Then why don't we call him?"

"Cause. I don't want to. How about this boy? Tommy. Tommy Lin. Oh I hated him… Or maybe Olivia Thurston herself."

"Why not?"

So Lise dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Karen. From the adoption agency. You'd better sit down Miss Thurston."

"Why?"

"Because. You were adopted. Your real parents are Phil and Emily Summerfield. You have a sister too. Two of them."

"_Lise! This is you! I hate you!"_

"Yes. Miss I-had-a-crush-on-Will-Rhoads."

"You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did! Payback! And he liked you! I was right!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I have to come over. Where do you live?"

"Alicia will tell you. Call her. Tell her we made up."

"I know she'll be like _finally!_"

"Okay, well see you."

"Bye Lise!"

Lise hung up.

"You _made up_?"

"Yeah. Didn't expect that. Oh well. Who else?"

"I think that's it for the day."

"Okay. Do you remember how we met?"

"How could I forget? I had fallen in to Narnia…. Literally. That was crazy. Then Corin ended up liking Lucy. It took him five years to admit it. The night we were engaged. The next day he was like 'Hey Lucy, guess what? I've liked you since I was ten.' That was hilarious."

"Then a week later Aravis and Cor announced their engagement. That was a busy year."

"Ever wonder what would've happened if we'd have stayed in Narnia?"

"Maybe we'd have had heirs. Peter almost got married. But Lila just died one day from a mysterious illness."

"Which I still say was dragon pox. It was all over the Harry Potter books. Moreover, there were dragons in that world. So it could have been. Lila had been near a dragon before too. Sometimes it just takes a while to show up."

"Hey Lise?" Edmund turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me in this world? I mean, if I were definitely to stay?"

"If I was sure. I wouldn't want you to leave again."

"I wouldn't want to leave."

"I love you Edmund."

"I love you too Lise."

**_.:Author's Note:. Aww. That was sweet. Anyways, back to the Author's note. No hard feelings to anyone mentioned and sorry if I didn't hide your last names so well. Alicia- Tell Olivia I'm sorry. Just to note: Nicky is based on my friend, who's codename is Nicole, and she's not mean, I just want to get the point across to stay close to your friends. Ria is based on my friend, who's codename is Catherine Maria, I will use Cat and Ria in this fic. Alicia is based on my friend, Alicia, who I've known since fifth grade (I was ten, now I'm twelve). Olivia is based on my Ex-friend Olivia whom I was hoping to be friends with again, but it didn't work out. Guess what? This chapter was supposed to be short! And I've talked on and on again... Good news… though there shouldn't be many more chapters, maybe four, there will be a sequel. And I will work on _The Love of The Woods_ in which Edmund and Lise meet. And the sequel will take place after _The Last Battle_ but it will be AU. K. I've ranted long enough! Thanks to my reviewers! _**

_**Pippa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

By time Susan, Peter, and Ria were back, Lise and Edmund had fallen asleep. Susan was the first one in, and had found Edmund and Lise curled up together on the couch. She quietly ran back to Peter and Ria, who had just come in, and told them to be quiet. Susan went straight up to bed after that.

Peter and Ria went into the living room and sat down together on the loveseat.

"So, what was Narnia like?" Ria asked Peter.

"It was amazing. I loved every minute of it. I did have some sad times though."

"Like what?"

"I had a fiancée. Her name was Lila. She got very sick after we had gone to rid an island of a dragon, Lise swears this was Dragon Pox, and she looked awful. It was like smallpox, except in dragon shapes. One day her health just gave out, and she died in her sleep."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ria told him, her face full of sympathy.

"It's fine, I'm over it. She suffered so much though, even Lucy's cordial couldn't save her. It did help though."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah. Edmund was so scared he'd lose Lise, because she had a cough, and that's how Lila started. Lise was fine though."

"Oh, I feel so bad for you."

"I'm okay. Really." Peter looked down. Ria looked into his eyes.

"No, you're not."

"I have you now. And Lise, this is great. Lise is the best sister-in-law I could ask for."

Ria put her arms around Peter, and put her chin on his shoulder. She wrapped him into a consoling embrace.

"Ria, you're amazing." Peter told her, right before he fell asleep. Ria went to sleep not long after.

When Lucy arrived home, she smiled at the sight of her two brothers finally happy. She put blankets around Lise, Edmund, Peter, and Ria. She then went into the office and grabbed the digital camera. She snapped several shots of Edmund and Lise, then she moved on to Peter and Ria. She uploaded them onto the computer, then she saved them and emailed a few to Alicia.

She then noticed a composition book on the floor of the office. Well several really. They were in an open drawer in the filing cabinet.

Being the curious girl she was, she opened the first one. It took her a bit to recognize and decode the script, but then found it to be of twelve-year-old Lise.

_Lise Summerfield_

_Literature Journal_

Read the text on the front. Lucy opened it.

_Vocabulary Week One:_

_The Lion, The Witch, And the Wardrobe:_

_Wardrobe: Closet_

_Faun: A half-human half-goat creature from Mythology_

_Batty: Crazy, Mad._

_Turkish Delight: A candy_

_Sightseers: Tourists_

_Treason: Treachery, Betrayal_

_Stratagem: Plan_

_Father Christmas: Santa Claus_

_Dryad: A mythical creature; A woman spirit possessing a tree._

_What I think of Narnia: I think it is a magnificent place and I would love to go. It seems so perfect! Think of living during the Golden Age! With peace all around! Oh and I would love to meet Aslan! I hope I could go._

Lucy now read the teacher's note:

_That was not the prompt. The prompt was what do you think of Narnia, not whether or not you would like to go._

Lucy closed the book. That teacher seemed rather strict. She decided it was time to turn in. She put the book back, and got offline. She quietly walked upstairs and went to sleep in her bed (she and Susan had gotten bunk beds across the hall from Peter and Edmund).

_**.:Author's Note:. Okay so this chapter leaned a little more toward Ria/Peter and Lise/Ed so I will try to keep it that way… about three chapters more. I'm not positive yet.**_

_**Pippa**_

_**K. A.**_

_**NarnianAslan **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

The next morning, when Lise awoke, Lucy and Susan were already up. She realized she was still with Edmund on the couch. Then she spotted something sweet.

Or some_ones_ rather.

She saw Peter and Ria curled up on the loveseat together.

"Ed! Eddy! Get up!" She whispered to Edmund.

"What?"

"S-s-s-h! Look at Peter!"

"Huh?"

"Just look."

Edmund turned to see Peter and Ria curled up on the couch.

"How'd…"

"I don't know. But get up."

Lise got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Edmund followed her.

"How'd they get like that?" she asked.

"Oh. I think Ria was comforting him. And they probably just fell asleep," Susan told her in response.

"I took pictures! You and Ed were so cute!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lise smiled tentatively. She remembered Lucy saying almost the exact same thing in Narnia.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Edmund asked.

"Oh, that. See, we have nothing left," Lucy told her.

"Lucy and I were just discussing what we should do."

"How about Ed and I go to the store and pick up some things?" Lise suggested.

"Oh do let me go too!" Lucy pleaded.

"Sure. You want to come with us, Su?"

"No thanks. Some one has to watch over Peter and Ria. I'll call Lecia over?"

"That'd be great! Come on, let's go get dressed," Lise told Edmund and Lucy.

So they rushed upstairs and got dressed. Lise chose a comfortable forest green v-neck t-shirt and dark jeans. Lucy wore a t-shirt like Lise's but sea blue and sea green tie-dye. Edmund wore a green t-shirt and jeans.

Needless to say, Edmund was down first. Then came Lise, last was Lucy.

As soon as Lucy was down, Lise led them out to her Land Rover. She then headed off to the grocery store, not far off.

Once there, Lucy went to get the eggs, milk, and frozen waffles. Lise got a cart, and she and Edmund got the oatmeal, pancake mix, bread, and syrup.

When Lucy came back, she asked if she could get a magazine. Lise said that she would get one too. So, they dragged Edmund to the magazine section, where Lucy and Lise got about ten magazines.

Edmund then decided it was time to leave.

In the checkout line, the cashier started to talk to Lise.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Umm not really," Lise answered honestly.

"Olivia!"

"Oh my gosh! Hi!"

"So, mind if I come over later?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good so you live in town?"

"Yeah."

"I just moved here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So call Lecia, she'll know where to find me."

"Okay, well see you!"

"Bye!"

When they had gotten into the car, Edmund started talking.

"I thought you hated her."

"I thought she hated me. I never truly hated her. Only the people she hung out with."

"She was your best friend, then?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. She was. In fifth grade and part of sixth."

"She knows Alicia?"

"She's the one who started me talking to Alicia."

"Wow," was all Lucy said.

Before anyone knew it, they were back at Lise's house. Alicia was there.

"Lece! You'll never guess who I met at the store!"

"Olivia. Yeah she moved here. So you made up?"

"Yeah. I invited her over."

"Cool."

"So you got the food?" Susan asked as soon as they were in the kitchen.

"Yes. Did Peter and Cat wake up yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good. Lucy you took pictures?"

"Yes."

"Take some more. Put the grocery bags on the table. I'll need it for next time Cat tells me I was too quick to like Edmund. Look how quick she was to like Peter."

"You forget, you sent her that picture of Will Moseley and she was like 'he _is_ hot' When you liked him. Then I hear nothing of you for years of Edmund and Skandar Keynes. Until you were fifteen. Then it's Edmund."

"And Edmund is where I'll stay," Lise said.

"Mental," Lecia said under her breath.

"I heard that. Miss Oh-let's-hide-under-J.K.-Rowling's-bed-and-threaten-her-with-a-knife-to-get-her-to-change-the-Harry-Potter-pairings-to-Harry-and-Hermione. You tell me I'm mental."

"Haven't I always said we're all mental? And that was two years ago!"

"Yes. I forgot that part."

"So," Lucy came in and had started to talk, "Do let's start breakfast. I think maybe brunch as it's 10:30."

"Or we could just wait till lunch," Lise suggested.

"Let's do that," Lecia said. "I'll be in the office!"

"Doing what?" Lise asked.

"Dunno yet."

"Okay then!" Lise said to her. "Mental."

XxXxX

About ten minutes later, Alicia called Lise into the office.

"What Lece?"

"Look." Lecia pointed to the screen the headline read:

_**Convicted Criminal Dies in Prison**_

**_Ninety-six year-old Digory Kirkpatrick died in prison today. You may remember him from the 1940's. He had been convicted of murdering four children in his country house in England. He was brought over to the U. S. to serve time in a high-security prison. The children had just disappeared and their bodies were never found. He had been a family friend of the Pevensies for years until the Air-Raids. For more click _here**

"Oh my god," was all Lise could say.

"Yeah. Mental. Professor Kirke died because they never came back."

"We can fix it right?"

"I hope so."

"I'll go tell them," Lise said to Alicia, then she walked out into the living room, saw that everyone was awake, and then told them.

_**.:Author's Note:. Ha ha… yeah I know the article may not be so good. Heck it may suck. But that's what reviews are for. To tell me what I can improve on, and if you liked it! Yeah I'm crazy. But not as mental as some people I know. So review or I won't update this time. I'm sure there will be at least one more chapter if you do, but probably two. Okay well, thanks! **_

_**Pippa**_

_**A.K.A**_

_**NarnianAslan**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

**_Author's Note: I killed of Prof. Kirke. Sue me. It's my plotline. I'm making sense for the sequel. I have a BAD FEELING this will be one of the LAST CHAPTERS. K? But I am writing a sequel and prequel, so don't get too mad at me now? Okay? Okay._**

"What! He's dead! Professor Kirke?" Peter asked angrily.

"Don't get mad at me. I didn't kill him," Lise told him.

"He knows that," Susan assured her.

"What of Mum and Dad?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I believe that they're alive."

"What does this mean?" Ria asked.

"I know what. We have to leave. Me, Su, Pete, and Lu. We have to go back. Just when I was getting used to this place, and finally thinking we might stay. Like Narnia." Edmund said, and everyone stared at him, for he had been quiet ever since the news had broke

"Oh Ed. You're right! You have to go back to your own time and place so this will never happen!" Lise said sadly with regret dripping from every syllable.

"Why did I ever suggest that we try to go here?"

"Because you care about my happiness," Edmund told her.

"It's true," Lise added, "Don't ever change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just always believe in Narnia. Can you promise me that, Susan?"

"I think so."

"Peter, promise me you'll always be a magnificent brother and friend."

"I'll try."

"Lucy, what to ask of Lucy. Lucy, you need to always have faith, remember that. Even in the darkest times, you must have faith. And always strive to be happy. Can you do that for me?"

"I think I can."

"Edmund, I need to talk to you alone."

"Okay," Edmund responded, then he followed her up to her room.

"Edmund," Lise started, "I love you. Never forget that I love you."

"I couldn't if I tried, you know that."

"Good. Ed, I just- I mean…"

"I think I know what you mean," Edmund said, then he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm not sure if I'll be happy again. I wasn't for a year and a half. Until a month ago."

"Do you think I was happy?"

"No, I don't. And you can't stay. Professor Kirke will still go to jail if you don't go back. But I'll miss you so much, Ed. So much. I felt as if I was dying without you here with me. I wish you could stay here."

"I wish I could stay too. But…"

"You can't. I know. That's the hardest part."

"Lise, we'll have our friends, our true friends. The ones that never will abandon us."

"I know Ed. But it's so hard. You only had to live a month without me. I had eighteen!"

"We'll be fine, Lise. I know it."

"How?"

"I just do. I have a feeling."

"I love you Eddy."

"I love you too, Lizzie."

"Never forget me, Edmund. Please?"

"How could I? It should be me asking you never to forget me."

"I won't Ed. I really won't. I swear!"

"Let's go back downstairs, then? They'll be wondering what we're doing."

"One last kiss?"

"How could I refuse?" he asked, and then he kissed her.

When they arrived downstairs, everyone was very sad and solemn.

"How do we get back?" Lucy asked.

"However you got here."

"Okay, remember what to do?" Susan asked her siblings, who all nodded.

So all of the Pevensies lied down, linked arms, and concentrated on the professor's house.

Suddenly, they were gone!

"You okay, Lise?"

"I will be," she answered.

**_Author's note: Oh how sad! I will write two more chapters, the next being very short. The last being the epilogue to this story and the prologue to the sequel. The sequel has Edmund and Lise as twenty._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

**_Chapter Nine_**

**Summary: The four Pevensies all miss Narnia, so they try to see an old friend of Narnia (NOT PROFESSOR KIRKE!). Suddenly, they find themselves in 2006 in America. With the help of a few friends, will they find their way back, or do they want to stay?**

**England: 1 August 1940: 1:56 PM**

"We're back?" Lucy asked.

"So it seems. And look at the time! Not a minute has passed!" Peter exclaimed.

"Professor Kirke won't go to jail!" Susan realized.

"Yeah," was all that Edmund said.

Everyone turned to look at him. Lucy threw her arms around him.

"Oh Ed! Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. I really do."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, as motherly as ever.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good. I want to go write! Do you know where any paper is Su?" Lucy asked, getting up.

"In the desk in our room." Susan got up and followed her little sister.

"Ed," Peter started.

"Will I ever see her again, Peter?"

"Probably."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because," Peter started, "you love her. It's in all the novels I've read. True love conquers all. Every obstacle."

"Why'd she have to be from the future?"

"I don't know, Edmund, but she was and," Peter paused and looked his brother in the face, "she loves you."

"I suppose you're right."

"I have to be right. Would just any girl want to see you so bad, that it would actually make you see her?"

"But Susan said…"

"Did Susan talk to centaurs or dryads more?"

"Dryads, but that means…"

"She really loves you Edmund. The last bit is 'one person from each group must be in love with someone from the other group'. That was said by many, many, centaurs. Even by Tumnus! Come on, let's go see what Lucy's drawing," Peter said, then helped his brother up. The two walked into the girl's room, where Lucy was drawing.

She wouldn't let anyone see it until it was done, and when it was, it was a beautiful picture of Edmund and Lise.

_**Author's note: Okay! The official 'story' is done, but the epilogue isn't. I highly recommend you read it, for it gives a lot of background information on the sequel.**_

_**Pippa**_

_**AKA**_

_**NarnianAslan**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Stuck in the future**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**The Pevensies and their friends**_

Edmund kept the drawing that Lucy had made for him until he died.

Susan always remembered Lise's words and Never did forget Narnia.

Causing her to be on the train with Eustace and Jill.

Edmund had remembered Lise even after his death.

Lucy had always held Lise's advice dear to her heart and always had faith.

Edmund decided to tell Eustace, Jill, Aunt Polly, and Professor Kirke of Lise and that adventure in her world.

Professor Kirke never did get arrested.

Lucy turned out to be a semi-famous artist.

Peter always was a magnificent brother and friend until he died.

_**Lise and her friends:**_

Lise had turned her pain into success by becoming a famous singer and songwriter (Lise was seventeen).

Lise never did forget Edmund, or any of the Pevensies.

Jessica (Lise's sister) had ended up getting married to her college boyfriend by the time Lise was nineteen .

Letting Lise have the house to herself.

Lecia moved out of her parent's house, and moved in with Lise.

Alicia became a famous author and artist like Lucy did, using many of her friend's (Lucy's) work as an inspiration.

Nicky made up with Lise, Ria, and Lecia after finding out the popular people only wanted her for cheating off of.

Ria became a manager to Lise and backup singer.

Olivia had become friends with Lise and Lecia again.

Lise, Olivia, Ria, and Nicky eventually formed a band (Lise was eighteen) called _Love_.

Ria demanded to be called Catie (Katie) from now on.

_**Author's note: Okay well That's it.. I'll post the sequel ASAP!**_

_**Pippa**_


End file.
